


Sweet Leaves, Bitter Grounds

by bokunovriska



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokunovriska/pseuds/bokunovriska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you don't fuck the dog but instead fuck the boy who works cashier at the hipster joint on the corner.</p><p>(Alternatively titled: "The Day Seragaki Aoba Walked into the Coffee Shop on the Corner for a Drink and Walked Out With a Huge Gay Crush")</p><p>College Coffee Shop AU, the best kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Leaves, Bitter Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to tumblr user twinkgami as a gift for No Particular Reason. I just re-played Clear's good end in re:connect and I felt a strong urge for some ClearAo.

As much as Aoba loved his roommate, Noiz, he absolutely could not stand the coffee he made.

Not that Aoba himself couldn't make it, or just ask Noiz not to put so much fucking sugar in it, but he was lazy and not up to telling him that he would rather do a backflip out the window and shove a than drink a teaspoon of the sweet crap he brewed up. As such, he quickly got sick of the in-dorm coffee and, before he went to work every morning, made it a point to scout for coffee shops along the way.

As it was, there were only three coffee shops on the way to Heibon. Doutor Coffee, which Aoba vowed to never enter again after a very bad experience with a frequent female customer, Zoka, which he didn't enjoy much but liked better than Noiz's brew, and a small corner shop called The Daily Grind which was, to put it lightly, a dirty, over-hyped hipster joint Aoba had no intention of ever entering, ever.

But divine intervention (or maybe it was missing Zoka on his way to work) would not have that plan work out for him, and on one April morning, Aoba Seragaki walked into The Daily Grind and ordered a large black coffee and a blueberry muffin. Admittedly, the coffee was much better there than it was at Zoka, and Aoba soon got in the habit of going there every day before work to perk him up before his five hour shift, then going back before he went to his night classes. He became acquainted with the cashier, Mink, though the other man didn't really speak much.

Soon, The Daily Grind became part of Aoba's... daily grind (much to Noiz's dismay, but it made him laugh when Aoba walked into the dorm with that stupid brown cup) and not going every day was a surreal experience, but after a couple weeks, Mink declared he was quitting to focus on his studies, which meant there would be a new cashier the next day. Slightly disappointed that he would have to share his lack of social grace with another poor soul who worked there, he congratulated Mink on his decision and wished him luck before departing for classes. He regarded his cup sadly. At least Mink went to the same school. 

When he woke up the next morning, he was anything but excited to go to the shop he has become so accustomed to entering every day twice a day, but much to his own personal dismay and protests of his inner socially inept self, he took the two-minute walk to the store on the corner and entered with the same gusto he did every morning; none at all. At first, everything seemed the same, because it was.

But then he went to order his coffee, and suddenly everything was not the same.


End file.
